Crystal Heart Character Generation
Step 0: Reasons to Join and & Motivations to Stay Reasons to Join and Example: I'll Try to Generate a "Han Solo" Character which will be a Sharpshooter Engineer. I'll Call him "Duo" Hans Olo Step 1: Home Land Bogovia Strength starts at d6. Fjordstad: Smarts starting at d6. The Islands: Vigor starting at d6. Maseia: Agility starting at d6. Zingama: Spirit starting at d6. Example: For Hans: I will pick Fjordstad (in his case due to the specific common knowledge) so he will start with Smarts @ d6 Step 2: Traits Agents gain the usual 5 points for attributes and the usual 12 points for skills. Starting skills: Athletics (Agility) d4 Common Knowledge (Smarts)d4 Crystal Channeling (Spirit)d4 Fighting (Agility)d4 Notice (Smarts)d4 Persuasion (Spirit)d4 Stealth (Agility)d4 The following topics can be considered Common Knowledge to you, instead of Academics: * Bogovia: Farming techniques and diseases. * Fjordstad: Scientific principles, mechanics. * The Islands: Trade and sailing. * Maseia: Animal husbandry and weather. * Zingama: Sociology and narcotics. Example: For Hans: I will use the 5 attributes as follows: Agility : d10 (3/6) Smarts : d8 (Fjordstad) (4/6) Spirit : d6 (5/6) Strength: d4 None Vigor : d6 (6/6, I'm Done) '''Skills:''' '''Agility:''' Athletics d4 (Starting) 0 Fighting d4 (Starting) 0 Shooting d8 (3/12) 3 Stealth d4 (Starting) 0 '''Smarts:''' Fixing d4 (4/12) Academics d6 (6/12) Engineering d6 (8/12) Healing d6 (10/12) Common Knowledge d4 (Starting, Fjordstad: Scientific principles, mechanics.) Notice d6 (Starting + 11/12) '''Spirit:''' Crystal Channeling d6 (Starting + 12/12) Persuasion d4 (Starting) '''Strength:''' None Step 3: Edges and Hindrances Starting Edge: Crystal Channeling Starting Hindrance: Hindrance Vow (Major) Hindrances: One Major, two Minor Example: For Hans: Major + 2 points: Code of Honor - Character keeps his word and acts like a gentleman Minor + 1 point : Cautious. Minor + 1 point : Loyal - The hero tries to never betray or disappoint his friends I will use the 4 points for 2 extra edges: 1(Human) - Bygone Age Expert 2(extra) - Ambidextrous 3(extra) - Two-Fisted Step 4: Gear One or two weapons of your choice, from any of the weapon lists. • Three Syn suits, custom-made. • A backpack with some basic, yet modern, adventuring gear. Think flashlights and thermal blankets. • Basic Crystal capture gear: an empty Crystal container and gloves. • Any assistive technology required by the Agent, such as a prosthesis or a wheelchair. These are light and effective, but not powered. Type | Armor Cover|Min Str. |Weight |Requisition Modifier Syn suit(torso, arms, legs)|+1 |d4 | 8 |+0 Example: For Hans: I will take Syn pistol * 2 as ranged weapons Step 5: Team Building TBD Step 6: Starter Crystal TBD Example: For Hans: I see 2 good synergy options but not sure how crystals are chosen so i'll leave it for now: # Patchwork # Ricochet General Race: Has to be human, Benefit -> extra edge Attributes 0/5 Agility : d4(0)/d6(1)/d8(2)/d10(3)/d12(4) Smarts : d4(0)/d6(1)/d8(2)/d10(3)/d12(4) Spirit : d4(0)/d6(1)/d8(2)/d10(3)/d12(4) Strength: d4(0)/d6(1)/d8(2)/d10(3)/d12(4) Vigor : d4(0)/d6(1)/d8(2)/d10(3)/d12(4) Skills: 0/12 Charisma : Pace : 6 (6+1d6 when running) (6 equals 12 yards) Parry : 2 + (Fighting/2) Toughness : 4/5/6/7/8 (depending on Vigor dice) (2+half half vigor + armor Encumbrance :0 (Load limit 20/30/40/50/60 depending on str dice) Case : starting 500 ? So to Finalize the Example Character Information: Name: "Duo" Hans Olo Race: Human Background: Fjordstad native. Joined the Syn Due to a chest wound (Maybe someone stuck something in his chest. An Engineer. Traits: Attributes: Agility : d10 Smarts : d8 Spirit : d6 Strength: d4 Vigor : d6 Derived: Pace: 6 Parry: 2+(6/2) = 5 Toughness: 2+(vigor/2) + armor = 2+3 + 1 = 6 Skills: Agility: Athletics d4 Fighting d4 Shooting d8 Stealth d4 Smarts: Academics d6 Engineering d6 Healing d6 Common Knowledge d4 ( Fjordstad: Scientific principles, mechanics.) Notice d6 Fixing d4 Spirit: Crystal Channeling d6 Persuasion d4 Strength None Edges & Hindrances Hindrances Code of Honor (major) Loyal (minor) Cautious (minor) Perks (what to do with points) Choose an Edge (2 points) Choose an Edge (2 points) Edges '''Bygone Age Expert :''' You gain +2 on Academics and Engineering checks made to understand and activate Bygone Age technology. You also know some basic Old Tongue, the language of the prehistoric people. '''Ambidextrous''': - gnores the –2 penalty for using his off-hand '''Two-Fisted''' - ignores the multi-action penalty Weapons Hand Weapons None Ranged Weapons 2 * Syn pistol Type |Range | Damage|RoF | Weight| Requisition Modifier|Shots |Min Str | Notes Syn Pistol | 10/20/40 | 2d6+1 |1 | 4 |-1 | 6 | d4 | AP 1 * AP (Armor Piercing): The weapon or round ignores this many points of Armor. Armor Type | Armor Cover|Min Str. |Weight |Requisition Modifier Syn suit(torso, arms, legs)|+1 |d4 | 8 |+0 Gear =